


Coming Home

by callievalpoli



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 17:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callievalpoli/pseuds/callievalpoli





	Coming Home

“Agent Cooper,” Audrey says, with an arched eyebrow. “What are you doing back in town so soon?” She slides him a cup of coffee from behind the counter, steaming and black and dark, just the way he likes it.

The café is still a welcoming spot with home-town atmosphere, but it’s more than just the name that changed when Audrey took over. Where the Double R was a rest stop with delusions of family restaurant, Audrey’s Café has more a feeling of walking into a small Parisian café during a brisk spring day. It still feels new—smells new even. Dale looks at the café and sees regrowth—just like Twin Peaks is changing, so too is the café. He looks at Audrey, and he sees a young woman who is happy, a young woman who has really come into her own.

“Well, Audrey. As you know, I have been struggling with the Henderson case. It does not make sense that a man could be strangled in a locked room with no windows.” Dale sips his coffee. It’s as perfect as always, so he takes another sip before continuing. “Of course, once I remembered the simple fact that polyester is able to be dissolved with ammonia, it became rather obvious.” He waits, to see if she can make the connection, but her mind must be occupied elsewhere. She just smiles and waits for the conclusion, so he gives it to her. “Henderson killed himself. He hung himself with a polyester rope and let the ammonia do the cleanup job for him.”

Audrey tuts, wiping at an invisible spot on the counter with her apron. “I will never understand how someone could end their own life. How could they think it’s the answer to anything?”

“The human mind is a mysterious thing.” He finishes the coffee in one large gulp. “Although, in this case I’m fairly sure his reasoning had something to do with insurance fraud.”

“Who did he leave behind?” Audrey asks, eyes turning concerned around the edges.

“A wife. Two kids. A dog named Sparky.” 

“A wife and two kids? How big of an insurance policy was it?” 

“You know I’m not one for over-stating the obvious. So when I say _big…_ ”

Audrey whistles softly to herself. Then she turns to him with a mischievous sparkle in her eyes—the kind of sparkle that got him into trouble in the first place. “Did you ever think about just losing the paperwork?”

Dale is scandalized. “Audrey. Insurance fraud is a serious crime. One cannot stress enough the importance of maintaining the law.”

The fire in Audrey’s eyes becomes a bit more pointed. “Well. If it’s about ‘maintaining the law’ I’m sure you’re the one who’s right. After all, I’m sure this man’s family will be able to get along fine without him. Who cares if now there’s only one paycheck coming in? Who cares if little Jimmy—“

“—Timmy,” Dale interrupts.

“—Timmy can’t get braces? Who cares if little Suzy—“

“—Sally,” Dale interrupts again.

“—Sally isn’t allowed to have dance lessons anymore because Mommy can’t afford them and Daddy isn’t even there to take her to them? What does that matter, as long as Dale Cooper was able to _maintain_ the law?”

Dale stares at her for a second and then he grabs her hand. He holds it very firmly in his own, and meets her eyes very carefully. “Audrey, insurance fraud is a very serious crime. But if you think for one second that I would leave a family helpless—a family who was already dealing with loss… Well, if you think that, you don’t know me at all.”

She looks back at him for a minute, as if trying to read the truth in his eyes. Sometimes he thinks she can see everything through them. She must see enough this time, because her eyes lighten, her mood lightening with it. “What did you leave out?”  
He shares a private grin with her. “While the Henderson case was clearly suicide, from the fingerprints all over the ammonia bottle to the bill for the polyester rope, it was obviously an assisted suicide. Mrs. Henderson won’t be getting any insurance money, but she will be getting enough reparations to make a very comfortable life for herself and Timmy and Sally.”

“Don’t forget about Sparky,” Audrey says, giving his hand a little squeeze and then letting go.

“No. Mustn’t forget about him.”

“Pie?” Audrey asks, refilling his cup.

“Cherry?” Dale asks. 

Audrey smiles and disappears behind the swinging doors. She comes back with one big, beautiful piece of cherry pie and two shining forks. 

“Well, Audrey, you really outdid yourself on this one,” Dale says, cherry just tart enough to make his taste buds ask for more.

“I did, didn’t I?” Audrey says, licking a bit of crust from her lower lip. “I’ve been thinking about trying something. What do you think about cinnamon?”

“Cinnamon?” Dale asks, cutting the last bite in half. “While the idea is intriguing, I have to admit to a bit of trepidation. This pie is already so—“ he eats the last bite from his fork and feels his eyes roll back in bliss—“good.”

“Agent Cooper, what did we say about trying new things?” Audrey says, wiping a bit of cherry from his chin with a napkin.

“Audrey, not here,” Dale says, looking around himself conspicuously. 

The Log Lady looks back, then starts talking to her log. 

Dale stands, straightening his tie. “While this has been a lovely break, I’d really better get back to work. Thank you for a truly wonderful cup of coffee, Mrs. Cooper.”

“You’re welcome Agent Cooper,” Audrey says, kissing his cheek. “I’ll see you at home later?”

“With bells on,” Dale says. He grabs his briefcase and walks out to a soft breeze and a hint of frost on the air. He thinks about his life now, and he thanks every deity in the heavens that he was ever sent to Twin Peaks, because this place—this is his home.


End file.
